Demon Girl, Demon World
by vixen94
Summary: demonic disturbances have dante, trish and lady investigating a mysterious demon-hunter academy hidden in the mountains. dante discovers that he's not the only human/demon in existence but this new being may just be too unstable for even him to approach.
1. Blue Siren, Epilogue

**Demon Girl, Demon World**

* * *

P.S. I do not own the Devil May Cry nor do I own its characters. This story is just for fun and is not made with intentions to offend any readers. If you are a die-hard fan of the Devil May Cry anime, manga or games and disagree with the story line, please don't make obnoxious comments 'cos no one is forcing you to read this story.

* * *

**Epilogue**

The Blue Siren.

That's what they call me, but what does that mean? What do any of them mean when they say that? Surely they could be more pacific then that, right? I mean what is a Siren really? Human Mythology says it's a winged creature whose singing lures unwary victims onto rocks or deep water, but what do they know?

Humans don't know anything; their minds are too weak to comprehend the truth of their existence, the meaning of ours. Who are they? They are demons. The world is full of them; they are the shadows that stalk you in the night, they are the cries carried along the wind, they are the very essence of evil that rot this world into hatred and blood, and they are what we seek. We are the demon hunters - we seek out this evil and exterminate it – but the ironic thing is that if demon hunters like me still exist, even if all the demons are whipped out, evil would still be lurking nearby no matter what.

Demons are pure evil with unlimited amounts of strength and power, they need to be destroyed; humans are weak minded and oblivious to the affairs of the real world, those unlucky ones who experience the horror of my world must be protected; and then there is my kind. The freaks of both worlds, whose eyes are neither blind nor intolerable to the true evil of both the human and demonic realms, for we are neither human nor demon – but something else.

The 'Human' hunters are a group of rare humans who have that clear vision of the world with the added supper strength and reflexes as that of a demon, they are the weaker hunters. Then there are the 'Genetic' hunters that are a group of genetically created demons who have all the abilities of the human hunters only they're capabilities are far more advanced. Then there are the rarest of the rare – the strongest of the three – the 'Half-Blood' hunters, a dying race of half human half demon souls who scavenge the world killing out the stronger and more powerful half of themselves.

I am a Half-Blood hunter; a demonic human; a blue siren. I seek the evil, the blood and crave for the violence but at the same time dream of a better world. A vision of a peaceful world is what keeps me going, it's what I strive for and hopefully what with the help of my kind can make a reality.

Hunter schools are really rare to come by, and even rarer to be a full scale academy size like the one I've grown up in. They're usually mistaken for cults by the humans and are never investigated any further, but by other hunters they are as easy to identify as blood spilt across a snow field on a clear day; many passing hunters visit the schools and academies on their travels looking for assignments and to visit the elders. The true identity of the elders is unknown but they are creatures similar to the Half-Bloods and almost twice as strong still, they are the masters of demon hunting and our teachers.

Hunter students are the best, most elite team of badass demon killers of our age and probably the world for we're the strongest and fastest youths who learn from the best. We can easily take out masses of demons of all different levels of strength and power; each passing year gets us closer to our dream of a perfect world.

But we've still got a long way to go.

A Siren is not something you can tame, nor should they be categorised into just one thing; they are a much more complicated a creature then that. They are not just Siren, for a Siren has many different sides of personality that not everyone can see; each of these human personalities is what separates them from other demons.

I would know.

* * *

Siren (a woman who is unbelievably alluring in every way but at the same time incredibly dangerous)


	2. Lethal

**Demon Girl, Demon World**

* * *

p.s. I do not own the Devil May Cry nor do I own its characters. This story is just for fun and is not made with intentions to offend any readers. If you are a die-hard fan of the Devil May Cry anime, manga or games and disagree with the story line, please don't make obnoxious comments 'cos no one is forcing you to read this story.

* * *

**Lethal Siren**

"What a stink, this place couldn't be more dead if it were six feet under," he muttered, kicking a trash can over onto its side. The clatter of the metal hitting the footpath echoed off everything getting louder and louder until it could be heard all over the city, the ring slowly faded out until it was nothing more than a whisper, leaving the night once again silent. "Huh?"

Something lay on the ground among the rubbish that had been poured out; it was a metal collar with metallic blue writing engraved into the silver. The engravings were strange and abnormal to the normal eye, the writing was demonic – but not just any kind of demonic scripture – written by a demon with demon blood, a very ancient stile that was thought to have not been practiced anymore; for only the really powerful demons could create such forbidden literature that's almost impossible to translate – it was never ever taken out of the demonic realm.

So what the hell was it doing here?

In the distance, a very fade cackle could be heard along with the sound of flesh being slashed and blood spattering across pavement. Without hesitation, he connected the collar to his belt then headed off in the direction of the fight, keeping his gun in reach he moved silently through the alleyways.

Then, out of nowhere, a girl in her late teens jumped from a six meter high wall into his path. Her eyes glowed a fearsome blue in the darkness with her short black hair sticking out in all directions in a deliberate messy stile, her tight fitting leather jacket only went halfway down her thighs leaving her long slender legs bare as she strutted towards the guy.

Before she could walk pass he stepped in her way, crossing his arms he gave her a wolf whistle. "Very nice"

"You're not so horrible looking yourself," she noted, checking out his collection of weapons. "There ain't nothing for you here, demon boy. I sagest you go back to where you came from or keep moving"

"I don't know, I'm kinda liking the view," he placed his hands on her hips and pulled her close so that her body was pressed right up ageist his, her legs had made her seem taller than she was, in reality, the top of her head didn't even reach his shoulders and a slim frame made her seem incredibly fragile.

"I bet you are," she smiled amused and aroused by all the flirting, slowly she raised onto her toes so that her lips could reach the bottom of his ear. "But you ain't getting nothing tonight," and with that said, she slipped gracefully out of his grip then kept walking towards the entrance of the alley.

"Maybe another night," he suggested casually, heading the opposite way.

"We'll see, demon boy," she smirked, disappearing over the wall again in a single bound.

"Ha, it's almost like she can't help but say whatever she – huh, what the . . ?" As he immerged from the alley, he walked right into the middle of a war zone. Hundreds of dead demon bodies lay diced and sliced all over the ground; you couldn't take a step without slipping into their acidic blood. "Impressive," he commented on how incredibly silent she'd taken out so many in such a short time.

. . . . .

"You're such a sucker, Dante," Trish – his modified demon and hunting companion – laughed after he'd described his unusual night, he'd never gone on a hunting trip and killed nothing ever before. "She wasn't kidding when she said there was nothing for you, she'd taken them all out herself . . . and you thought she meant something else"

"Well yeah, what else was I meant to think?" he spat as he stood up frustrated. "She was giving out all the signals so I just assumed"

"This might come as a bit of a disappointment," she sighed heavily, "but not every hot girl you see digs you"

"Are you kidding?" he sat back into his seat and rested his boots up on the table casually. "There isn't a single girl on this world that wouldn't dig this face"

"You're an idiot," she sighed as she shoved his feet off the table making his chair tumble over, luckily he managed to catch himself before colliding with the wall behind him; the chair wasn't as lucky.

"Will you two cut it out," Lady – a human demon hunter companion – said, placing the silver collar on the table with a pair of examination tongs. "Who cares about the girl? What about this collar? Aren't you even the slightest bit interested in why only Dante could touch it?"

Dante had tried passing it to Trish when he'd returned to their hideout but the demonic magic had rejected her completely, sending her through a wall.

"It's pretty simple, isn't it?" he said, shoving a slice of pizza in his mouth. "Only demon blood can hold it," Trish made a grumble that sounded a lot like a death threat, "true demon blood," he corrected.

"And you know why only demons can touch it? Have you got any theory at all as to why it's in the human would?" she pushed.

"'cos they felt like going for a walk, leash and all," he shrugged, less interested in the collar and more interested in the pizza she'd moved out of his reach.

"It suppresses demonic energy," she practically yelled, "it's made for controlling demons, damn it"

"Well have you got some kind of idea how it got here, or do you plan on just yelling all day?" Trish asked, unable to care less but knew it was questions and praise that Lady was after; her research and knowledge was never really appreciated much even though all three of them knew quite well that they'd be completely lost without her.

"The academy," she said, proud of her conclusion. Trish and Dante gave each other sidelong glances. "Don't you two remember why we're here at all?"

"We're here to check up on an old friend of your father's," Trish reminded Dante.

Lady nodded once. "He runs an academy in the mountains not far from here, a hunter's academy"

"A demon running a demon hunters school, that's ironic," Dante stated. "So you're saying that he'd brought the collar here?"

"Yes, but the question is why? Why would he need a demon restraining collar? It makes no sense"

"Yeah," Trish muttered thoughtfully, "one of the reasons we're doing this is because these kids are good hunters, but they're also very lethal and incredibly restless. I've gotten many reports back from other hunters that they're a bunch of impossibly violent teens, they've been known to attack anyone randomly, we're checking up to make sure that the academy isn't up to anything with the students"

"Do I look like a babysitter to you?"

Trish slammed her hands down hard in front of him, leaning over the table. "It's your job, isn't it? The son of the Dark Knight Sparda isn't going to run away from a bunch of kids, is he?"

"Whose running away?" he snapped, falling for her challenge. "I'll deal with these punks till their dead, I just wasn't too sure if you girls were gonna dump-and-ditch on me again, that's all"

"Then it's settled," lady announced standing up, "we'll go there this afternoon when all the students should be in class, that gives us a clear shot at getting in and out as fast as possible"

"Why must you be in a rush?" Trish shrugged.

"I don't trust those kids," she looked away ashamed, "the faster we're in and out of that pace the better"

"Oh, come on," Dante said, finally finishing off the last of the pizza. "How bad could they possibly be?"

. . . . .

"DAMN IT, WHY ARE YOU ALL SO ANOYING?" she yelled at the top of her lungs while pulling at her hair.

Her mood had been crappy ever since late last night – after her pleasant encounter with Dante, she'd returned to the garbage can were she'd left her most precious possession in to find the can kicked over and the collar gone – her panic attack soon became rage and frustration, which kept building and building until class break where her noise sensitive ears couldn't handle the random chatting leading her to explode; punching and kicking everyone and everything in order to vent.

Teens with bleeding noses and broken bones either sat as far away from her as possible or unconscious, the courtyard floor and stone benches where covered in blood; curled up in a ball with the reminisce of several stone statues at her feet, she sat her back pressed right up ageist a small fountain – that lay in the centre of the court.

"That is how bad they can be, Dante," Lady stated. "That!"

The only problem with the court was that you had to walk through it in order to get to the academy doors, it was the only entrance walkway and stood thirty meters up from the ground; leaving Trish, Lady and Dante with only one option.

Approach the unstable teen.

"You can't possibly be scared of a kid," Dante chuckled, casually striding forward.

The girl flinched every time his boots clumped on the stone floor.

"Shut up," she muttered as her body stiffened. He stopped walking. "As amusing it is to see you again, demon boy. I pacifically remember telling you to go back to where you came from, instead you brought a couple of your girls along as backup," she tilted her head up, her eyes shone with a great demonic rage. "Therefore your presence at the moment irritates me"

"I can see you're much occupied at the moment," he smirked as he started up walking again, "so we'll just be getting out of your way as quick as possible-"

"You're on our turf now, demon boy," she'd jumped up onto her feet, at a ridiculously fast speed, and now held a careless Dante by the collar of his shirt, "any business you have here is our business too"

"We're looking for a demon named, Yukamuto. I believe he's head master of this little 'turf' you have going here, we'd like to see him about a collar-"

She slammed his head into the ground, creating a huge split in the rock. "You've seen my collar? Where? Do you know who took it? If so, pray you're not close to them, I'll kill 'em"

"Ahh," he said pointing to where the collar lay strapped to his hip. "So this piece of junk is yours?"

"Son of a bitch," she said punching him in the jaw, sending him skidding across the pavement. "You're the one who took it? Do you have any idea what you've done by taking it?"

"I can see you where very worried," he rubbed his jaw as he rose to his feet, there were no visible injuries done compared to the boy's near where he was standing.

"So give it back," her knuckles where white from frustration.

"Let us enter the academy safely and I might think about it," he crossed his arms, half expecting her replay to be somewhat calm and accepting.

"Well then," she sighed, a smirk of evil and vengeance crossing over her lips, "I guess we're doing this the hard way"

Dante got less then a second to respond to the girls sudden charge attack, he just managed to doge her but her following kick attack sent him staggering off balance for a split second before righting himself.

"You're very good," she complemented.

"I could say the same for you,' not even the advanced demon's he'd fought in his time had such reflexes to land such aureate blows to the important organs, he'd clearly underestimated her.

She dashed forward a second time, Dante tried to restrain the girl by her wrists but she was too fast and slipped right out of his grip, twisted around him then wrapped her legs around his waist – not very lady like, but it was a good enough distraction to let her loosen the strap on the collar. Although she was quick Dante's speed was quicker, he was still stunned by her unashamed jester of the legs that he decided the best thing would be to even out the playing field and stun her back, he did so by pressing her up ageist one of the courtyards columns.

It worked.

He was the first person ever to catch her off guard, the testosterone was blazing but neither of them had broken out into a sweat yet; little did the other know, they were going really easy on the each other – though the reasons behind why, where two very different matters. Their eyes locked with one another – her eyes were like blue fire blazing away, such eyes were too similar to the eyes of a demon that made him hesitant to not kill her then and there but something about her made him adore those eyes greatly – lust wrapped around the two of them like a suffocating layer of air.

Still not giving up the fight, the girl decided to use the sexual tension to her advantage by conducting a further distraction. Smiling seductively as she held onto his biceps and leaned forward, running her lips up his neck – he was too distracted to notice anything else but her lips – she slowly lifted her legs up so that her bare feet where lightly pressed on his hips, and just as he leaned in to kiss her she kicked him hard; sending him flying across the courtyard.

"Son of a bitch!" he said after snapping out of his distracted mode and concentrating on the girl that was currently trying to kill him. Swiftly pulling out his gun, he shot her twice in the stomach and once in the chest.

I look of pure shock crossed her face twisted slightly with pain, she brought her hands up to the wounds touching the warm blood with her fingers as it flowed out. She looked at her hand then looked at him, to everyone's complete and total horror, she didn't fall down dead instead an evil smirk crossed her lips and all shock disappeared from her face. "Okay," she sighed. "Now I'm really pissed off!"

Dante's eyes widened as she moved too fast to be seen and knocked him flat on his back, but before he could pull the trigger again, she pressed his wrists into the stone and bit hard into his shoulder; blood spilled out everywhere.

"BLUE!" a booming and fearful voice ordered. "GET OFF HIM NOW!"

"He stole mama," she muttered, biting harder into his neck. "He must pay with his blood"

"You sound just like a demon," a caped man stepped into view, he stood at about seven feet with a pair of golden eyes glaring at the girl. "What would your parents say if they heard you talking like that? You're father would be so disappointed"

With that said, the girl stood up and took a step back away from the bleeding man. Dante looked up, surprised by the girl. He could still see so much rage in the fire of her eyes desperate to break free, she stood with her head down looking at nothing in particular, and he could see from her body language that she was trying so hard to control herself.

"Demon boy . . . collar . . . now . . ." she trembled as she spoke, he couldn't understand what she wanted him to do but it had something to do with the collar. "Damn it . . . hurry up . . . would ya?"

"Give it here boy," the clocked man – who he now identified to be the demon Yukamuto – said, stretching out his clawed hand.

Dante did so without a second thought.

In a quick movement, Yukamuto had the collar around the girl's neck and was soothing her hair to calm her down. She did so at a fast rate that almost seemed impossible to believe, and when she opened her eyes, she looked pure human – except for the bullet holes and the blood dripping out of her mouth. He hadn't realised it before but her eyes weren't the only part of her that glowed blue, her skin, her lips, even her black hair glowed a slightly blue colour, until the collar caused that all to disappear – her skin turned white, her hair became ash-black and her lips and eyes turned grey – there was not a single colour left on her skin, it was as if she'd turned black-&-white.

"You feel any better? Any normal?" Yukamuto asked.

She gave him a tired look along with a sweet smile, "as normal as can be expected," she gave Dante a hand up onto his feet. "Sorry about that," she said healing all the cuts and blood up with a small touch of her fingers. "I tried to hold back"

"That's fine, I'm just glad you didn't kill me," he laughed. "Wish I could say the same for your friends though"

"Oh no," she cried, running up to a pair of humans – one unconscious – and healed them back to normal, "I am so sorry, guys"

"It's okay, Blue," a boy genetic demon, no older than blue, said casually; not showing the pain that came from his snapped leg. "We all know you can't help it when you get like that"

"But still," she sighed, healing six more people, including him. "I should have been more careful, I overreacted"

"That wasn't you're fault," he gave Dante a glare.

"Speaking of which," blue said turning to face Dante, who was ever-so-slightly stunned that everyone was taking this incident so light-heartedly, "what the hell were you doing with my collar?"

At this point everyone was glaring at him.

"I found it, recognised the demonic writing, and studied it for a bit then brought it here" he shrugged, not taking into consideration how important the collar actually was for the protection of everyone.

_**Even after getting his butt kicked by a girl his ego is still way too big**_**,** Blue thought.

"Hay!" lady said poking him in the ribs. "I'm the one who studied it, don't you go taking all of the credit Mr lie-around-and-do-nothing!"

"Wasn't I the one who found it?" he brushed her off.

"Yeah, you were," Blue said, giving him one last punch in the face. "Okay, I'm good," she turned and helped the rest of her classmates without giving him a second glance.

"You disserve that," Trish said, showing no emotion other than her usual bored expression.

"So," Yukamuto said in a welcoming tone. "What brings you three to my marvels Academy?"

"We need to talk with you," Lady said suddenly becoming incredibly serious.

Yukamuto looked between the three legendary young adults, and smiled.

"This way"

* * *

Lethal (capable of causing death)

* * *

thanks for reading the _'Lethal Siren'_! please make sure you comment, next chapter will be coming out as soon as possible. :]


	3. Inconsistent

**Demon Girl, Demon World**

* * *

p.s. I do not own the Devil May Cry nor do I own its characters. This story is just for fun and is not made with intentions to offend any readers. If you are a die-hard fan of the Devil May Cry anime, manga or games and disagree with the story line, please don't make obnoxious comments 'cos no one is forcing you to read this story.

* * *

**Inconsistent**

It was remarkably stuffy inside the headmaster's office; witch was strange considering the windows were left open and the room was so large. Lady couldn't tell if it was because of the demonic aura surrounding Yukamuto or the ancient-age of the academy walls, sitting beside her on the twin leather sofa was a very calm Trish whose eyes couldn't help but wander curiously around the normal-looking office-room, across from both of them stretched out over the paralleling twin sofa was Dante who'd picked up some random magazine on his entry and now had it lying open over his face; soon he'd be either asleep or pretending to be asleep. Lady rolled her eyes and sighed.

Yukamuto observed the three of them from his desk, waiting for one of them to come out with a list of questions or at least explain their exact purpose for coming; but nothing happened, they were still as quiet as they'd been on their walk to his office. After a little while of growing silence Yukamuto stood up from his desk and walked across the room to stare out of an open window, the eyes of Lady and Trish followed him.

"28," he said simply.

"Huh?" they both said in unison.

"Eva," he told them. "She was twenty-eight when she died. You and Vergil were ten years old, no? So young and so little family, it's incredible you turned out as well as you did without Sparda or Eva. But then again, Trish resembles dear Eva to almost perfection . . . it's almost like you never lost her"

Dante's eyes shot open at the mention of his mother's name. He hid his surprise with attitude. "Yeah, yeah, tell me something I don't know old man."

"I bet you didn't know you're mother is the one who gave me the idea to start this Academy in the first place"

Dante slowly rose from his slump in the couch in order to shoot Yukamuto a very sceptical look. "Seriously? You didn't honestly think I'd believe you?"

"I thought you'd say that," Yukamuto laughed as he walked back to his desk and pulled out a small wooden box and handed it to Dante.

Dante opened the lid and sure enough the box contained his mothers sent and an old, half destroyed, caption of Eva along with Sparda, Yukamuto and another demon he'd never seen before. If he didn't know any better he would have thought they looked like a happy group of close friends or family.

"It could be fake," - Dante handed the picture over to Lady for her to study - "I wanna be sure, if that's okay with you."

"Take your time," Yukamuto smiled. "You can even keep it if you want, just be sure you make me a copy first."

Dante nodded once before sinking back down into the couch.

Yukamuto moved silently and swiftly across the room and opened the door, Blue stood out in the hall with her fist held high as if she were just about to knock.

"You summoned me?" she smiled.

"Indeed," he confirmed before turning around to address Lady – she was clearly the one in charge. "I believe that'll be all for today, I'll be talking to you again tomorrow for the rest of the story. Blue, be so kind as to show my guests to their rooms."

"Sure," she muttered.

It took a bit of convicting but eventually Lady, Trish and Dante were all talked into staying for the night. Dante got his own room while Lady and Trish shared one across the hall. Blue notified them all of the academies meal times then left as fast as she could, she was clearly holding a grudge agents Dante.

"She has serious issues," Dante muttered as he flopped down on his bed.

"I don't blame her," Trish said in a flat tone as if she were pointing out the plain obvious to a moron. "After all, you did shoot her in the chest – twice."

"Oh come on," he complained. "The chick looked like she was about to eat me."

"What was with that anyway?" Lady growled. "You're getting too lazy if a simple half demon could beat you up like that, you were going way too easy on her. I trust that this won't happen again!"

"That's easier said than done, ya know. She may have been a demon, or at a least half demon, but she was still a girl – guys like me don't go around beating up girls. Besides," he rested his arms behind his head and closed his eyes, "what's really weird here is when everyone took their broken bones and beatings so light-heartedly. I mean, that just isn't normal."

"It's not that they took it all light heartedly," Trish began, "it's that if they hadn't, she probably would have killed them. They all knew Blue has almost no control over herself so they keep themselves all calm and cool so they don't provoke her any further, they act like they're her friends but I bet that none of them even like her."

"Wow, Trish." Dante said astounded. "I had no idea that you could be so sappy."

In one swift movement, Trish grabbed the closest thing she could find – in this case a bar of soap – and pegged it in Dante's direction. He caught the bar in one hand before it could hit him in the face. Lady scolded them for their childish behaviour.

. . . . .

Down in the courtyard, Blue had taken her afternoon lectures off in order to repair the damage she'd caused to the stone fountain and the balcony. She mostly spent her time cleaning away all the blood and potentially harmful stone debris. She was almost done for the day when Yukamuto summoned her again, only this time instead of coming to his office she was led into the academy gardens'.

The academy was originally a castle built more than half a millennium ago during a time where war and fanom were common among the people of the world, demons were also much more common – that's what made this place so special. Yukamuto had helped build the castle brick by brick, casting barriers along the way to keep anything unwanted out, it was used by humans as a safe fortress for years until it was abandoned two centuries ago for reasons unknown. Yukamuto then returned 20 years ago to repair and redecorate the place to look more modern in order to turn it into an Academy, but there were some places around the castle that he didn't change and the gardens were one of them.

The open parts of the garden was where most of the practical training classes took place and was rarely used for anything else, but when there were no classes around and the area was quiet the gardens would become the peace in a world of conflict. It made sense that he'd choose this place to talk to Blue one on one.

She found him next to a great white oak, the gardens oldest tree, looking out over the mountains to the western sea.

"I presume your mother has already given you a lecture about today," he said matter of fact.

"Yeah," she smiled, running her fingers across the blue engravings in the collar. "She was furious and gave me a really good earful, one of her best." Her mood immediately dropped. "I . . . I hadn't heard anything from her in a while."

"They're coming back, aren't they?" his concern grew.

An eerie silence grew as the sky darkened more and more while the sun disappeared over the horizon.

"I'm scared," she muttered, her head hung low to hide the tears building up. "I'm scared of losing control again. I'm scared of what I'll do. I'm so scared, Yuka."

Yukamuto wrapped his arms around the girl for comfort – he couldn't tell her it'll all be okay; because he knew it most likely wasn't going to be that way – so a hug was all he could do for her.

"Maybe Dante's appearance was good in timing," he thought out loud. "Perhaps he'll understand what you're going through and offer you assistance."

"I don't need any help from him," she growled, pushing herself away from the embrace.

"You're still mad at him I see," Yukamuto sighed.

"Of course I'm still mad at him, what else would you expect after what he did?"

"He couldn't possibly have known that it was of great importance to you," he said simply. "Besides, it's because you left the collar unattended that caused him to find it in the first place."

"ARE YOU SAYING THAT IT'S ALL MY FAULT?" she yelled at him in frustration and hurt.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," he growled – it wasn't by all means threatening, but it was a really good conversations stopper.

Blue turned her back on him and stormed into the Academy.

. . . . .

Just like any typical Academy, meals where held in the main hall and everyone had to come – if you missed dinner there would be no food until breakfast the following day. The Academy numbers where small – 40 to 50 students tops – meaning only a small cluster of benches and tables where needed to comply for the seating of all students. The professors sat at a long table at the front of the hall – Blue sat among them talking to another professor about a field trip coming up in the next couple of days.

Dante and Trish poked at the vegetables that had been served on their plates along with their marinated chicken and mashed potato.

"What's wrong with you two?" Lady exclaimed, grinding her teeth together. "You have food so eat it!"

"Pizza is also food, why can't they serve that instead?" Dante moaned, Trish nodded in agreement.

Lady glared at Trish.

"It's not that I won't eat this," Trish told her innocently, "it's just that I don't feel comfortable eating mini trees."

"It's called broccoli, Trish." Lady said as if she were talking to a retard. "It's not a tree, it's a vegetable."

"I don't like vegetables, or fruit!" Dante told her, nudging his plate slowly away.

"You eat pineapple, don't ya?" Lady informed him. "Pineapple is a fruit"

"It's okay to eat because it's on pizzas," he said crossing his arms.

"How old are you? Five?" she growled at them both, clutching her fist as if she were about to punch something. "Just eat your free food damn it!"

Trish immediately dug into her meal as if her life depended on it, while Dante slowly devoured his chicken and scaped the vegetables off to the side of the plate. After Dante had finished his eyes began to wonder around the room until they landed on Blue.

"Wonder why she sits there and not with the other students," he thought out loud.

Trish and Lady followed his gaze.

"It's obvious," Trish said. "She's isolated from the other students so she sits with the professors."

"Actually," Lady cut in, "she's a professor herself."

Dante and Trish both looked at her as if she'd gone mad.

"I did some investigating this afternoon around the grounds and had the chance to talk to some of the professors." She began. "They informed me that she's a lector on demon theory and a vice-professor for the advanced weapons training class, she's also in charge of student observation and welfare on the field training practicals they hold every month, she only has one class were she's an actual student and that's a private class she has with Yukamuto."

"So my guess was wrong?" Trish asked.

"No, you were right. I had the chance to talk to some of the students around as well and I caught a vibe from them that said they hate her guts a little more than the regular student-teacher conflict issues."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Dante questioned.

"It doesn't matter because we're getting off topic here," Lady leaned forward with an expression of pure satisfaction plastered on her face. "The point is that every month the students get sent out in groups to track, hunt and exterminate demons all across the country - which means we have indeed found the source of the gangs who are causing all the disruptions."

"I don't see a problem considering all they're doing is killing demons," Dante said casually, "which means less amateur jobs for me to worry about. Problem solved."

"Fewer demons for you to worry about means less pay checks at the end of the month which means fewer pizzas for you to eat," Lady said matter-of-fact.

"My God This Is Horrible!" Dante said with a strange sense of urgency and passion. "Something must be done immediately before things get more out of control"

Trish rolled her eyes at them both.

"It's not fake, by the way," Lady spontaneously announced, as she placed the old photograph Yukamuto had given Dante on the table. "It's real. I'm positive."

"Where did that come from?" Trish asked, her mind reeling from the sudden change in conversation.

"From Yukamuto, stupid," Dante stated. "Don't tell me you've forgotten?"

"Of course I remember that," she growled. "Who you calling stupid? Stupid!"

"I just thought I should say something before you both get bored and leave," Lady said simply, answering Trish's question and preventing any further arguments on the subject. "It's easy to tell that that's Eva and Sparda in his human form in the centre and the figure to the right is Yukamuto but the girl on the left I've never seen before. It's strange; she kinda has the same eerie look that Sparda and Yukamuto have. Don't ya think?"

Trish and Dante both leaned inwards to get a better look.

"That's not strange, that's typical," Dante sighed, leaning back. "She's a demon. No one with eyes that blue is a human, trust me. I think I know my demons."

"Oh yeah," Lady smirked. "Because you totally knew from the second you saw Blue that she was part demon?"

"Yeah," Trish chuckled, "from the second you saw her fist in your face"

"Hey, don't insult my intellect," he said almost hurt by the statement. "It's not my fault she looks more like a hooker then a demon in those trashy street gang cloths she wears"

Dante hadn't noticed Trish's signals and Lady's amusement until it was too late; and the beans had been spilt. Behind him, Blue stood with her arms crossed in a stature that could've been a mixture of both irritation and hurt along with several other building emotions, as she began to speak Dante could have sworn that he saw one of the veins in her scalp throb.

"I _was_ going to apologise but I think I'll just have to take my trashiness somewhere else," she growled. "Sorry that I cramped your style, Demon Boy!" without another word she stormed off down the hall.

"Should I follow her?" Dante asked.

"That would probably be best," Lady said, cutting off Trish's disagreement.

Dante nodded and left.

"Why'd you tell him that?" Trish asked once Dante had been gone long enough for them to be out of his hearing distance.

"Who better to teach him the error of his ways, then Blue?" - there was a short silence before she continued - "besides, I think it'll be amusing to see what comes of it."

. . . . .

Dante found her on a window ledge, leaning against a stone wall in the fetal position.

"Stupid! Stupid!" she muttered, hitting her forehead with her palm. "That's the third time today I've stormed off like that, why must I be so childish all the time? Look at me, I look ridicules!"

"Can I join you?" he asked, sitting up on the same ledge leaving at least 3 feet of a distance between them.

"Go away, Demon Boy!" she grumbled turning her head away so that she couldn't possibly catch him in the corner of her eye. "I have no interest in talking to you"

"That's fine," he told her casually. "I'm wont force you to talk to me"

The two of them just sat like that for a while in a silence that was neither comfortable nor awkward. A small cluster of five students walked past them chatting amongst themselves about some upcoming semester exam and what they were going to do once the holidays came around, they took no notice of either Blue or Dante as they pasted.

"Are you self-conscious?" Dante asked once the group had passed around a corner and the place was once again silent.

Blue turned her head slowly to look at Dante's calm face studying her.

"I was just wondering about the comment I made earlier and I wanna make sure that something like that won't come back around to get me later on, ya know?"

_**Idiot!**_

Her irritation level that she'd been lowering for the past couple of minutes began to slowly build itself up again, but in the midst of things she refused to lose her cool. She took a deep breath and looked away again.

"So are you?"

She rolled her eyes at him then slowly shook her head: NO.

_**Damn it, **_she thought. _**This silent treatment crap is so much harder then it looks!**_

After some more silence, Blue got up from the ledge and turned to Dante.

"That was the most pathetic apology I've ever heard," she told him scornfully. "But then again," - she began, her tone becoming something soft and calm - "who am I to ask for more then what I can give." she smiled at him and walked away.

. . . . . .

"Dude, why the hell would you ask a girl whether or not she's self-conscious?" Trish asked. "It's like a death wish. Did she hit you?"

"No," he told her bluntly. "It's like I said, she just smiled and walked off."

"Damn," Lady muttered to herself, then added in a tone a bit louder, "she'll get you for it latter"

"But she said she didn't care," Dante stated.

"Did she actually tell you that?" Trish asked.

"Well, no," he corrected. "She just shook her head, but that means the same thing; doesn't it?"

"Dante, you are truly an idiot when it comes to girls," Trish lightly pressed her temples between her fingers before turning to Dante. "Okay. Number one: the fact that she gave you the silent treatment was because your comment really hurt her. Number two: when a girl says no in that text, it almost always means yes. And number three: that smile at the end there was probably just her plotting some kind of revenge on you."

"My advice would be to stay on your guard at all times, even in your sleep," Lady commented.

Droplets of sweat began to form on his brown as Dante's mind spiralled out of control while he tried to make sense of what little world know as "female" Trish and Lady had given him to work with, the fact that he was thinking way too hard about all of it contributed to his cluelessness.

It didn't take long before he gave up all together.

"This chick shit is too complicated!"

. . . . .

Inconsistent (to display erratic and unpredictable behaviour or statements)


End file.
